To reduce power consumption and enhance the performance per unit area, some integrated circuits, e.g., central processing unit (CPU), graphics processing unit (GPU), system on chip (SOC), have reduced the core operating voltage, while the surrounding chips or peripheral circuits, e.g., input-output (TO), still operate at higher voltages due to legacy and/or for backward compatibility. Level shifting is used to accommodate voltage differences from the core logic to the IO interfaces.
In order to improve the speed and lower the power consumption, it may be desirable for some IO interfaces to have a low voltage output (VOL), which is higher than 0.2 times the high-side power supply voltage (Vddhi) and/or a high voltage output (VOH), which is lower than 0.8 times Vddhi. Also, a level shifter without complicated bias circuits providing a constant bias may be desirable.
Accordingly, new circuits and methods are desired to solve the above problems.